ARoP11 - Gate of Embers: Introduction
Information Steps #Listen to V'Tieru. Quest Text V'Tieru tells you, 'Eager to begin already are you? As you well know, I stand at the Gate of Embers, a doorway to all realms. For time beyond memory this gate has remained closed to the living races. Indeed, few among the gods, save the mighty Drulkar, possess a key. But if you wish to obtain the status of ancient dragon, you will have to find a way to open this door. Your next trial lies beyond.' V'Tieru tells you, 'It is time to let you know a little bit more about what it is we need from you. Why it is crucial for new ancients to join our ranks, and even more important for us to find a hero among the dragons of this age. What grave danger faces us even now, in the Realm of the Void, or as it is also known among dragons, the Rift.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Yes, this gate leads to the Rift as it leads to all realms, and to the Rift will you travel soon enough. Drulkar, the great dragon lord, has commanded it. You go there to save all the living races from a danger far greater even than the Withered Aegis.' V'Tieru tells you, 'The exact nature of the danger is unknown at this time. Trust that if it were not significant to threaten the very foundations of the Prime, that the first dragon would not have summoned us to find a suitable hero. We know a part of the riddle, and that is all. You, , and those with you will uncover the rest and do what must be done to preserve the living races. We have only this to tell you, the Sleeper yet lives.' V'Tieru tells you, 'We believe it was the Sleeper who informed Drulkar of the danger brewing in the Realm of None. Though how he came to be within the Rift, or how he is even still alive, remains a mystery. Once you have passed through the portal, you must find the Sleeper and do exactly as you are told. These are the instructions given to us by Drulkar to any who would become our champion. Only one who has impressed the elders of the two factions, only one who possesses the strength and skill to obtain a Scale of the Ancients, and only one who can decipher the riddles of the Gate of Embers will be able to accomplish the task that the Sleeper must set before him. Only one such as this could save Istaria.' V'Tieru tells you, 'If you accept this challenge, then your next task is to open the Gate of Embers. Though I say open, in reality, the gate is not locked to any who know how to use it and have the approval of this council. You will need to discover how to use the Gate to create a portal to the Rift.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Neither I, nor any dragon alive, possess the knowledge you need. However, you will not be the first dragon to pass through this portal since Drulkar left the Prime. A certain dragon named Ellean precedes you. If you would pass this portal, you must follow the path that Ellean took, one clue at a time, though the trail is by now many years old. I suggest you start by talking to one of Ellean's friends.' V'Tieru tells you, 'Ellean was a member of the Protectorate, the individuals responsible for saving the living races from the initial onset of the Withered Aegis at the Battle of Tazoon. His involvement was kept secret, at the will of Drulkar, to protect the knowledge of this Council's continued existence and to keep others from seeking to use the Gate of Embers before the proper time. You must learn his story.' Rewards Category:Quests